mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Derse
Derse, also known as the Kingdom of Darkness is one of the two kingdoms in the Incipisphere. Derse wages an unending war against the Light Kingdom, Prospit, striving for the destruction of Skaia. Derse has always been destined to defeat Prospit, forcing the players to kill the Black King on their own to prevent Skaia from being destroyed. "Derse" is a portmanteau of "dearth" and "terse", which contrasts with the root of Prospit's name. The demonym of Derse is "Dersite". Derse is a shadow-cloaked violet city planet that orbits Skaia from far away, outside of The Veil, and is connected to its single moon by a large purple chain. Derse is ruled by the Black Queen, and the planet is inhabited by black-carapaced citizens who resemble black Chess pieces. A series of spires exist on Derse, one for each player in a session of Sburb. The tops of these spires contain the data from pre-entry Kernelsprite prototypes. As the players prototype their sprites, the spires activate and the prototypings are applied to the monarchy of Derse. Note, though, that only prototypings that occur prior to a player's entry into The Medium are stored in the spires of Derse. The moon of Derse possesses a series of towers, one for each of the dream selves of roughly half of the players in any session. The other half of the dream selves reside in similar towers on the moon of Prospit. These towers contain rooms that very closely resemble the bedrooms of the players in their home world, except they are portrayed largely in a single color tone associated with the player - in Homestuck, the player's font color in Pesterchum; in Hivebent, the player's blood color. While Dersites are opposed to the players, there are rules against harming them before the war begins which Dersites have a natural instinct to follow. It has suggested that even if these rules are broken that attempting to harm them would be "tricky" suggesting some sort of defense. According to Dirk, the Derse dream selves are treated like " ", and Derse has tabloid newspapers that slander Prospit. Hierarchy Monarchs The Dark Kingdom has a King and a Queen who are the highest in command. The Queen has a Ring of Orbs (one for each player in the session) representing the spires on Derse. As long as she wears her ring, she is physically affected by the prototyping of each player's Kernelsprite, such that, for example, she gains tentacles and scars, loses arms, and sprouts wings. With each additional prototyping, the bearer of the ring gains additional power. Similarly, the King possesses a scepter with orbs around its larger end, like the Queen's ring, and a large orb that resembles Skaia on top. He is also affected by the players' prototyping, and his physical size also increases significantly with each prototyping. The Black Queen resides within the halls of Derse, overseeing administrative and political duties, while the Black King fights the perpetual war against Prospit off-planet in the thick of The Battlefield. Officers One very high ranking officer is the Archagent, who is in charge of the most tedious paperwork, like handling parking tickets and illegal parcels. He can also command Agents and Underlings. He also does surveillance through his cubicle. Jack Noir is the only known archagent and implied to be the only Dersite to hold the rank. An Agent is a relatively high-ranking member of the Dark Kingdom, who has a wide range of different duties. While some work as a sort of police officer who writes tickets, others clearly work as the muscle of the place. They work under the control of the Archagent. Known Agents include: *Authority Regulator *Hegemonic Brute, a separate instance of Hearts Boxcars *Draconian Dignitary, a separate instance of Diamonds Droog *Courtyard Droll, a separate instance of Clubs Deuce *The agents who are responsible for the pollution in the Land of Wind and Shade A notar is a person in the Kingdom whose job is, for example, to notarize Parking Citations. It is notable that lower ranking agents do not have sharp teeth; rather, they are "blunt ones like that of livestock". Derse in Homestuck All four of the Homestuck Kids have entered the medium in their session, so all four prototyping spires on Derse have been activated. John's Dad is kidnapped and imprisoned on Derse, only to be later released by Jack. In the kids' session, the Queen is murdered by Jack Noir using the contents of Jade's package. He promptly removes her ring to prototype himself and receive its power. The Black King meets the same fate, and Jack Noir crowns himself Sovereign Slayer. The Wayward Vagabond uses his chalk to draw an ominous planet on the Skyship Base's wall. The planet, described as being behind an impenetrable veil of darkness, was, of course, Derse. Its moon is home to the dream selves of Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider. Dave's dream room is portrayed largely in which clearly resemble his font color in Pesterchum. The room is infested with black crows and also inhabited by Dream Lil Cal. In addition, there are brightly colored graffiti of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff on the walls. Rose's dream room is a purplish/pink color, and has the MEOW code written on the walls. Derse in Hivebent Little is shown of Derse in the Trolls' session, aside from the consideration of which trolls have a dream self on Derse. The Trolls have activated all twelve of their prototyping spires by the time they are trolling the kids from The Veil. Its moon is home to the dream selves of Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon, Eridan Ampora, Feferi Peixes, Sollux Captor (who also has a dream self on Prospit), and Aradia Megido, who resides in Derse's core. Only is seen. It is portrayed in tones of mustard yellow, very similar to his blood color, and has curtains in red and blue, alluding to his personal color duality. After destroying Prospit, The Demon blows up Derse as well. Feferi and Nepeta's dream selves were killed. Unlike Prospitian dream selves, Dersite dream selves don't seem to leave Derse for the duration of the adventure, so it's highly likely that the dream selves of Equius and Eridan also died. Derse in the Post-Scratch universe After the Scratch, Derse is now home to the dream selves of Roxy Lalonde and Dirk Strider. Due to its short distance from the Furthest Ring, Roxy was easily able to access one of the dream bubbles during her sleep walk. Category:Location Category:Homestuck Category:Location - Homestuck